Para Conquistar a Draco Malfoy
by Trasna Black
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN:4ºcapUP! Gin sigue con la guía!... Lizie se empeña en buscarle novio a la pobre Ginny, pero no le saldrá lo que se dice bien... la relación con Draco, más rara que nunca... siguen los líos y peleas!
1. 1 Terrible Tarea

_Para conquistar a Draco Malfoy_

**Escrito por: Lina Khane Athos**

**Traducido por: TrasnaBlack**

(conocida en todos los grupos como clarita-dem)

Leal miembro de la orden de Weasley.

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de La Orden De Los Merodeadores

**N/T: **¡q hay! Bueno, breve explicación,

Este es un fic traducido (como, supongo ya habéis supuesto... si no, he de recomendaros un oculista, pq mira q hay avisos P) del f/f Portugués. El nombre real es: Para conquistar Draco Malfoy (¡... q diferencia, eh!)

A veces me dejo llevar x las expresiones portuguesas, y las traduzco demasiado literalmente (esto es lo 1º q traduzco) si es así, avisad q lo explicaré.

Los r/r q dejéis, se los pasaré a la autora para que los conteste .

Todavía no está terminado, por ahora estamos en el cap 12. Intentaré traducirlo lo + rápido posible¡pero no soy una máquina! Así que... ¡no m matéis si me retraso!

* * *

** N/A: **¡hola gente¡Aquí estoy yo empezando un fic (no, imagina...)! El negocio es el siguiente... Por favor, lean! Si ¡soy un proyecto de autora desesperada! 

Ah, gente, el fic será escrito como si fuesen varios mensajes escritos por los personajes, en primera persona, obviamente (en cursiva): sea de los intentos de Ginny de escribir la tal guía sobre Draco Malfoy, sean cartas... además de contener algunos diálogos en tercera persona (letra normal) la cantidad enorme de mensajes, está inspirado en la obra de Meg Cabot! Para quien no la ha leído todavía ¡la recomiendo! (_N/T: tendré que ponerme a ello... si me gusta, os informo... y a lo mejor lo traduzco.)_

** Disclaimer:** Si alguna cosa me perteneciese, yo sería rica (no la soltera millonaria más codiciada, pero aun así ¡millonaria!). Nada me pertenece (infelizmente) (_N/T: a mi tampoco_ T.T), excepto Rosalie, Lizie y John, además de la historia (_N/T: a mi ni eso _.) ¿Aún me quiere demandar?

** Dedicatoria **(de la autora... _N/T: puestos a traducir, lo traduzco todo_ .): yo quiero dedicar esta cosa que escribí a Gabi, que probablemente nunca va a leer esto, pero ¡estaba diciendo que yo nunca le dedico nada a ella! Bien, Gabi, esto es para ti (ahora tu no debes enorgullecerte de esto...).

** Agradecimientos** (de la autora también... _N/T: lo dicho, puestos a traducir_...): Primero, quiero agradecer a papa y a mama por haberme colocado en el mundo (¡y por darme un nombre tan exquisito!) (_N/T: que conste que la traducción es literal, en portugués "exquisito" no suena tan cursi_ .). Mis agradecimientos más que especiales también van para todo el mundo que decidió leer esto, y claro¡a mis amigas mosqueteras: Cris Skywalker Porthos y MaryMadMalfoy Aramis! Hablando en serio, con dos amigas que escriben tan bien, yo tenía que intentar hacer alguna cosa¿no? También mis profundos agradecimientos a Biba Akizuki y Victor Ichijouji ¡que crearon este Portal maravilloso donde yo puedo publicar sin tener vergüenza! Y, por último, mil gracias a mi hermana que viajó y dejó el ordenador libre para mi (¡lo que me da más tiempo para escribir!) (_N/T¡gracias tb de mi parte!)_.

** Capítulo 1 – Terrible tarea.**

Draco Malfoy - Una guía

_Por Virginia Weasley_

_Desde que se "descubrió" que Draco Malfoy es el soltero rico más codiciado del momento¿que quieren las mujeres¡Una guía¡Y adivinen para que¡Para conquistarlo! Y ahora, la mejor parte. ¿Quien fue la pobre alma encargada de hacer esa basura periodística¡Yo¿Quieren saber una cosa¡Odio mi vida!_

_No chicas, no estoy diciendo que el Draco Malfoy al que vosotras tanto amáis sea un mal partido, o peor (para vosotras, claro), pobre. No, todos saben que el es muy atractivo, con ese cabello rubio, ojos azul-grisáceo e increíble semejanza con un hurón blanco. Pero sabéis¿vosotras ya pensarán que es un completo idiota? Lo que quiero decir es que¡solo porque el chico es rico y atractivo no significa que sea legal y amante de los bebes foca! Pero vosotras no os fijáis en eso ¿no? Quiero decir¿quien se fija en los bebés foca cuando se puede tener un guapo millonario? _

_Lo que yo digo, chicas, es que, por lo menos¡intenten usar la tal guía para bien! Cuando se casen con Draco Malfoy¡ayuden a los bebés foca!_

_¡Ese es mi consejo!

* * *

_

-¿Te has vuelto loca¡No puede dejar que esas riñas familiares bobas entorpezcan su vida profesional! Weasley, si ellas quieren una ridícula guía para conquistar a Draco Malfoy, eso es lo que usted les darÂ?entendido?

** -**Rosalie¿no lo entiende¡No puedo¡Por Merlín, el es **Draco Malfoy**!

-¿y? A propósito¿que negocio es ese de los bebés foca?

-Los bebés foca son mucho más interesantes que ese rubio idiota... – murmuró la pelirroja.

-Bien querida, es simple... O hace el trabajo y después queda libre para escribir sobre los bebés foca, o no hace el trabajo y queda libre para buscar otro trabajo.

-¿Donde están esas jefas tan buenas que tratan a sus subordinadas como las hijas que nunca tuvieron?

-No existen, Weasley. Ahora encuentro que es mejor que se ponga a trabajar.

* * *

Draco Malfoy – Una guía 

_Por Virginia Weasley_

_Ok, yo voy a ser **obligada **a hacer este trabajo... No sientan envidia, chicas. Yo soy la que tengo que sentir envidia de vosotras, ya que vosotras no tenéis que escribir ninguna guía sobre Draco Malfoy. Pero claro, si yo fuera una de vosotras¡estaría sintiendo envidia de mi por estar escribiendo una guía sobre Draco Malfoy¡oh, Merlín mio! Bien, yo no tengo envidia de vosotras. Yo tengo envidia de chicas normales que no están obcecadas por un completo retrasado mental._

_Tengo una información muy útil para vosotras: su dios griego de medio pelo ¡es un **idiota!

* * *

**_

-No puedes escribir eso, Ginny. Ella **realmente** quiere que escribas** bien** sobre el tal Malfoy.

-Lizie, **no puedo** escribir **bien **sobre Malfoy. ¡Es un idiota!

-Inténtalo de nuevo. ¡No consigues ni empezar! Creo que sería mejor que te despidieran ahora mismo...

-¿Estás enferma¡No puedo ser despedida! Necesito este trabajo, sino tendré que volver a casa con mis padres. ¿Entiendes?

-Entonces a ver si te dejas de tanta tontería y escribes bien.

-¡Hasta tu¡Hasta mi mejor amiga¡Estoy **perdida**!

* * *

Draco Malfoy – Una guía 

_Por una Virginia Weasley muy enfadada_

_Desde que fui forzada a escribir esto, mi cabeza ha entrado en trauma constante. Si, y eso no es porque estoy emocionada con la posibilidad de entrevistar a Draco Malfoy ni cosas de ese estilo. ¡Es porque estoy sufriendo indignada con tamaña injusticia que están haciendo conmigo¡Yo no merezco escribir una guía sobre Draco Malfoy!

* * *

_

La pelirroja arrugó el papel con furia, y lo lanzó al montón de bolas de papel arrugado.

Simplemente¡no podía escribir algo como eso! Entonces, iría a pedir al "ilustre" Draco Malfoy que le ayudase. No, ella no quería tener simplemente que mirar para ese hurón blanco, pero si era por el trabajo...

* * *

_Apreciado Sr. Malfoy,_

_Tengo el disgusto de informarle que ha sido considerado el soltero mas codiciado por la revista Cosmopolitan Witch y, por eso, he recibido el terrible encargo de escribir una guía sobre su persona._

_Por eso, espero que pueda aceptar encontrarse conmigo para una entrevista._

_¡Le aviso de antemano de que no soy una fan loca en un ridículo intento de llamar su atención, sino una periodista seria y profesional!_

_Atentamente, _

_V.M.W.

* * *

_

"Así está bien... ¡Si firmase con mi nombre, él nunca aparecería!" Con ese pensamiento, la pelirroja despacho la lechuza. Estaba hecho... ¡Y ella estaba perdida! Quiero decir, si el no lo rechazase...

* * *

_Estimada Srta. V.M.W., ya que no ha hecho el esfuerzo de informar su nombre,_

_Tengo el placer de informarle que, para su disgusto por lo que entendí, estoy aceptando la propuesta de la entrevista. Podemos encontrarnos en el Blue Print Café a las 19:00 de la mañana para eso. ¿Sabe donde está el Café, cierto? En caso de que no lo sepa, está en la Butler's Wharf, SE1. Para llegar, solo hay que coger el metro London Bridge. A propósito, es muy cerca del Desing Museum. ¿Sabe donde es el Desing Museum, no? _

_A propósito, no había pensado que usted fuese una fan desesperada intentando llamar mi atención. Estoy seguro de que es una periodista seria y profesional._

_Atentamente,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_PD: Si la Srta. Fuese una fan loca, no espere que pierda mi tiempo con un juego.

* * *

_

-¡Idiota¡Eso es lo que es! –Anunció Virginia Weasley al terminar de leer la respuesta- Asegura que cree que soy una periodista seria¡pero pone un "PD" advirtiéndome que si fuera una fan loca no perderá el tiempo conmigo!

-¡Al menos ha aceptado! Ay, ya me gustaría estar en tu lugar... –Pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Lizie!- Exclamó Ginny horrorizada - ¡Tu ya tienes a John! Y, aun que no lo tuvieras¡Malfoy no vale la pena!

_ -_Quería decir que me gustaría estar en tu lugar _si yo no estuviese con John._

-Bien¡pues a mi me gustaría estar en tu lugar! Eres bonita, legal, tienes un novio genial y, principalmente ¡no tienes que escribir nada sobre Malfoy!

-Ja ja¡muérete de envidia, Weasley!

-¡Estás siendo una mejor amiga genial, Bloompton!

-Perdona Gi, es que soy una suertuda, con mí casi 1,80 de altura, cabello castaño y ojos color avellana. – Dice, medio sarcástica – ¡Ah! Y con mi novio perfecto, John. – completó, feliz.

Delante del silencio de la pelirroja, Lizie continuó

-Ginny, el negocio es el siguiente¡no puedes envidiar el amor! Niña, sale de tu concha¡abre tus alas y vuela en busca de tu gran amor! – Entonó Lizie con mirada soñadora.

-Elizabeth Bloompton ¿no encuentras que estás un poco mayorcita de más para soñar con el príncipe encantado¡Eso no existe!

-¡Dios¡Pareces la vieja rancia que se mudó para el apartamento de al lado del mío¡Socorro¿Qué es lo que ha hecho usted con mi amiga?

Las dos rompieron a reír. Entre carcajadas, Lizie dejó escapar, medio ahogada:

-En serio... ¡Necesitas pareja! – Exclamó, llevando enseguida un golpecito en el hombro

* * *

_Draco Malfoy – Una guía_

_Por Virginia Weasley_

_Draco Malfoy, típico Malfoy soltero y millonario codiciado. Guapo, rico (obviamente) disponible, arrogante, egocéntrico, lleno de admiradoras que darían un brazo para casarse con él._

_¿Acaso, bajo tanta arrogancia y mal humor, existe un chico normal buscando el amor de su vida¿Acaso él, a pesar de todo, vive en un mundo amargo donde no puede encontrar a su media naranja, a su alma gemela? Sinceramente, encuentro que debe ser muy difícil para ese codiciado soltero encontrar a alguien, ya que solo tiene ojos para su ombligo (que, como mínimo, debe ser de oro¡al fin y al cabo, es suficientemente rico para tener un ombligo dorado!) _

_Pero considero que ninguna de vosotras está interesada en saber si tiene un ombligo de oro. ¡Quieren saber si él tiene oro en la cartera! Pues bien... ¡lo tiene!

* * *

_

-¡Virginia Molly Weasley¡Vas a llegar tarde a la entrevista con el soltero-codiciado-Malfoy¡Deja de escribir y ve a arreglarte!

-¡Lizie¡Ahora que lo había olvidado¡Porque me recuerdas mi sesión de tortura!

-Porque no quiero tener una amiga en el paro. Ahora ¡ve...!

La pelirroja murmuró algo prácticamente inaudible, que sonó como un juramento y se fue a elegir su ropa.

-¿Vestido azul con vuelo?

¡No! Demasiado "fino y fresco"

-¿Pantalón vaquero y camisa verde?

-No. Demasiado informal.

-¿Falda plisada ajustada y blusa, también ajustada, con detalles color-de-rosa?

-¡Claro que no¡Así parezco una fan adolescente enferma!

-¿conjunto azul, con pantalón y blusa de algodón?

-Francamente, Lizie ¡parece un pijama!

-Merlín mío¡a ti nada te gusta!

-¿que tal, pantalón ajustado negro, de corte recto, blusa blanca y chaqueta negra?

-¡Ginny!- Exclamó Lizie extrañada- ¿Qué quieres parecer¿Una de esas empresarias duras y extremadamente malvadas y profesionales?

-Exactamente.- Finalizó Ginny feliz. Ya había decidido que ropa usaría.

* * *

_De: Lizie _

_Para: Virginia Molly Weasley,_

_Ya deberías haber llegado a casa¡si no, empezaré a pensar que tu encuentro con Malfoy no ha sido una simple entrevista¿Y¿Cómo ha ido? Quiero decir¿Qué te dijo¿Cuál es el tipo de mujer que le gusta¿Hein? _

_¿Te dará tiempo a escribirme¡Mira que Athen es una lechuza muy obediente y solo saldrá de ahí cuando tu le coloques una respuesta en la patita¿Entendido¡Y ni me intentes eludir!_

_Besos,_

_Lizie

* * *

_

De: Ginny

Para: _Elizabeth Anne _Bloompton

_¿Qué ocurrencia es esa de poner mi nombre completo al principio¿Por qué no solo "Ginny"? Bien, cualquiera que haya sido el motivo¡me estoy vengando haciendo lo mismo!_

_Mira, veo que Athen está muy bien entrenada, pero va a tener que esperar un poco... (ok, mucho probablemente)._

_Cuando llegué al Blue Print Café, Malfoy ya había llegado. ¡Que increíble puntualidad! Nada más verme, hizo una mueca. Creo que piensa que no lo vi ¡pero lo vi! Probablemente el estaba pensando que soy un pésimo ejemplo de la "puntualidad británica"._

_ -¿Weasley? – lo preguntó solo para confirmarlo, nada más me acerqué a la mesa._

_ -Si, en persona. – Respondí, de forma totalmente profesional._

_ -¿porqué no me avisaste de que eras tu la fan loca en un intento de llamar mi atención?_

_Sinceramente¿aun quieres que escriba bien sobre la criatura, cuando el dice esas cosas solo para irritarme?_

_ -Ocurre, Malfoy, Que yo no soy una fan. Si yo estoy aquí, es por mi trabajo._

_ -Ah eres... tu eres la periodista seria y profesional... se intuye por la ropa. – ¡lo dijo de tal manera que no pude contener mi irritación!_

_ -Mira, ricachón egocéntrico, hazme un favor¿ok? No intentes iniciar una conversación conmigo¡si es que tus provocaciones equinas se pueden considerar como un intento de conversación! Solo responde a mis preguntas¿vale?_

_No dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza, lo que me habría hecho entender que lo había entendido bien, si no fuera por el la sonrisita cínica estampada en eses labios finos e irritantes._

_ -Entonces¿como te sientes siendo el soltero... más... codiciado... del momento? –_ _Lo __pregunté con evidente dificultad-¡El problema era que yo estaba haciendo una pregunta que permitía una respuesta muy creída!_

_ -Me siento absolutamente normal, al fin y al cabo, nunca he hecho nada para ser codiciado. Nada, aparte de nacer, claro._

_Lizie¿como puede alguien ser tan egocéntrico¿Hein¡Responde¡Yo tenía razón cuando escribí todo aquello¡ADMÍTELO!_

_Bien, Después de esa respuesta tan "modesta", no pude hacer más que bufar y responder:_

_ -¿Eres siempre así? De creído, quiero decir_

_ -Weasley, yo puedo ser un creído. No como tu, que no tienes nada que lucir._

_(¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo en que tengo avisar de esas cosas de él en la tal guía? Quiero decir¡las mujeres que quieren casarse con él deben ser alertadas antes de que vivan infelices para siempre!)_

_ -¿Y cual es el tipo de mujer que te gusta?_

_ -Tiene que ser calmada, respetarme a pesar de todo. No puede interrumpirme cuando hablo y, en caso de que discutamos¡no me puede responder o cortar mis discursos! Tiene que ser preferentemente rubia, de ojos azules y piel pálida, como yo. En realidad, las rubias son siempre las más guapas y yo necesito garantizar que las características genéticas Malfoy se mantengan. Por ejemplo, mis padres, los dos son rubios y de ojos azules. Y yo nací así¡increíblemente guapo! No puedo simplemente tener un hijo moreno, no se si me entiendes. Ah, ella debe ser fértil, pero no demasiado. Necesito tener herederos, pero clara que no necesito una manada de hijos, como tiene tu madre. Y tiene que ser educada e recatada, teniendo que aceptar todo lo que yo imponga. Con lo que, no se podrá levantar de la mesa antes que yo. Y si no es guapa, no servirá. Yo necesito ser más alto que ella, porque eso causa la impresión de que soy superior, lo que no deja de ser cierto. ¡Pero si es muy baja queda desproporcionada! Y, obviamente, no puede quemar mi dinero en tonterías inútiles. Por eso ni intente ponerse a la cola, Weasley. Tú no tienes ni la menor oportunidad._

_ -Como si yo quisiese casarme con un caballo como tú... –fue la última cosa que dije antes de salir de allí. _

_Lizie¿ese chico se quiere casar? Sinceramente, en mi humilde opinión ¡el quiere más una esclava que una esposa¿Quién sería la idiota que aceptaría todo eso?_ (N/T: ...cof... Par...cof... kinson... cof cof... ¡q catarro! ). _Solo tengo una cosa que decir: Draco Malfoy se va a casar con una completa retrasada (que combina excepcionalmente con él)¡si es que se casa!_

_Besos,_

_Ginny._

_PD: Espero una respuesta con miles de "¡lo admito¡Tenías razón!"

* * *

_

_** N/A:** ¡hola a todo el mundo! Bien, yo solo quería decir que ¡quien leyó hasta aquí es muy valiente! Y quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi estómago quemado (¡me ha gustado, Mary¡Gracias por prestarme la expresión!) a todas las personas_ (N/T¿solo a las personas? Pobres fantasmas, elfos, centauros y bixos varios que andan x ahí ¡cuanta discriminación!... perdón, es que no m puedo quedar callada muxo tiempo... .) ¡_vosotros sois lo mejor!_

** N/T**: Bueno¿que os ha parecido? a mi me ha gustado muxo...(sino, no me mataba a traducirlo .) nos vemos en el próximo cap... ?DEJEN REVIEW!

_Beijokas a todos de parte de la autora y Bikiños de mi parte ._


	2. 2 Puerta Rubia de Ojos Azules

**Disclaimer:** ¿Necesito poner esto aquí otra vez? Pues bien¡nada nos pertenece ni a la autora ni a mí!

**N/T: **¡Las respuestas a los r/r, al final! (incluido la explicación de hein?...por si lo quieres leer antes de seguir, Azazel Black... y todos los que no entendais la palabrita)

**Dedicatoria/A:** ¡Este capítulo está totalmente dedicado a mi amigota Má Silvered! Esta maravillosa persona fue la que me "introdujo" en el mundo de los fics D/G. ¡Gracias M�!

**N/T: No se que demonios le pasa a esto, pa mi que le entró un arrebato canibal, porque se come espacios, signos de puntuación... espero que lo entendais igual, pero que sepais que no es cosa mía... si alguien tiene algún consejo al respecto, por favooooor, compadeceos de mi!**

**Capítulo 2 – Puerta rubia de ojos azules**

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Ginny_

_¡Perdona¡Tenías **toda** la razón y yo me empeñé en lo contrario! Yo pensaba que verías en Draco al príncipe de tus sueños. ¡Pero está claro que me equivoqué! Tú no sueñas con príncipes¿recuerdas? Pero piénsalo bien, de la misma manera que Malfoy te odia, tú lo odias. Entonces vosotros estais empatados¿cierto?

* * *

_

_De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Srta.Virginia Weasley_

_Usted todavía no me ha entregado ningún material decente sobre Draco Malfoy. Lo necesito lo más rápido posible. Espero que se esté esforzando._

_Atentamente, _

_Rosalie B. Greive_

_Redactora jefa_

_Cosmopolitan Witch

* * *

_

_De: Virginia Weasley_

_Para: Sra. Greive_

_Si, me estoy esforzando en la misión imposible que me ha sido designada. Pero no se preocupe. ¡Acabo de conseguir un material de primera que se que le gustará_

_Draco Malfoy – Una guía_

_Por Virginia Weasley_

_En solidaridad con las solteras londinenses desesperadas por un marido rico, lamento informar que, por una cuestión de supervivencia, no deseen ser la Sra. Malfoy. Quiero decir, a menos que sean una puerta rubia de ojos azules, que es para no alterar los fenotipos_

_Atentamente_

_Virginia M. Weasley

* * *

_

(N/A: Fenotipos: características observables. Por ejemplo, si tus ojos son marrones, eso es un fenotipo.) (N/T: tiene que ver con la genética)

* * *

_De: Ginny_

_Para: Lizie_

_Querida¡te lo advertí! Te lo dije¡pero no me creíste¡Draco Malfoy no vale la pena¿Puedes repetirlo?_

_Y ahora Rosalie quiere que le mande un "material decente" sobre él. Sinceramente ¡Está casada¿Para qué quiere saber que tipo de mujer que le gusta a Malfoy?_

_Besos.

* * *

_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Ginny _

_Por si no lo recuerdas, la Sra. Greive (¡no se como la llamas Rosalie!) es la redactora jefa. Hola¿ya te has acordado de que tiene que leer todo lo que sale en la revista¿Hein?_

_En cuanto al "caso Malfoy" no voy a decir nada. ¡Ya me he humillado bastante!

* * *

_

_De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Weasley_

_¡El material que me mandó es una verdadera porquería¿No es capaz de hacer como es normal, y darse cuenta de que Draco Malfoy es un chico interesante¿Qué pasó entre ustedes al final¿Se pelearon y ahora le dan celos? Es la única explicación posible que encuentro_

_Haga el favor de informarme sobre el asunto.

* * *

_

_De: Ginny_

_Para: Lizie_

_Sabes, Rosalie muy bien podría ser una de esas cabezas locas! Nunca se sabe!_

_Por favor¡repite que estabas equivocada! Necesito un incentivo así. ¡Rosalie acaba de mandarme otra lechuza pidiendo material decente sobre la criatura! _

_¡se comprensiva!

* * *

_

_De: Virginia M. Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie_

_¿Es tan difícil entender que yo no consigo, simplemente no lo consigo, escribir sobre Draco Malfoy¡Yo podría escribir sobre cualquier cosa! Y cuando digo cualquier cosa, me refiero a **cualquiera** ¡siempre que no sea sobre él¿No puedo olvidarme de ese chico y hacer un trabajo sobre los bebés foca¿Hein¿Qué me dice?_

_PD¡Nunca he tenido un caso como Malfoy¡Y no exagero!

* * *

_

_De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Virginia Weasley_

_¡Quiero algo **aprovechable** encima de mi mesa esta tarde¿He sido clara?_

_Atentamente

* * *

_

_De: Virginia M. Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie_

_Ahí va el material que me pidió_

_Material sobre Draco Malfoy para la Sra. Rosalie B. Greive (por favor¡no me diga que es inútil!)_

_Draco Malfoy – una guía_

_Por Virginia Weasley_

_1º parte – La mujer ideal_

_Es muy común ver por ahí mujeres soñando con príncipes encantados, demasiado perfectos para encajar en el perfil de cualquier mortal. Pero ¿los hombres hacen lo mismo? No, no estoy insinuando que los hombres sueñen con un príncipe encantado¿pero con una Xena, la princesa guerrera? además de las supermodelos, claro está._

_En una entrevista con Draco Malfoy, pude confirmar ese hecho. Tal cual la mayoría de las mujeres, el soltero más codiciado, sueña con una princesa, que será su esposa: rubia, de ojos azules, alta (pero no demasiado), atractiva, guapa, recatada, obediente, compañera, poco habladora..._

_Pero es llegados a este punto, donde yo pregunto¿Existe tal mujer? Pos lo que pueden ver, el Sr. Malfoy es muy exigente. La probabilidad de que exista una mujer por ahí, así y disponible, es muy pequeña. Y la suerte de que se encuentre con Draco Malfoy, todavía lo es más._

_Pero eso no impide soñar, como hacemos la mayoría de las mujeres._

_Todo lo que tengo que afirmar es que la "mujer perfecta" que desea el soltero más codiciado **no existe.**_

_A pesar de todo, si creéis que os identificáis con la descripción ¡id a por él! Y si no eres rubia ¡tíñete! Y trate de que él no se entere nunca (¡excepto en el caso de acabar teniendo un hijo moreno, por ejemplo¡Pero entonces ya estará hecho! Vosotros estaréis casados y tú, serás asquerosamente rica) _

_Pero recordad¡no necesitáis convertiros en la mujer Malfoy ideal! Si no tienes nada de lo que Draco Malfoy quiere en una mujer y realmente quiere estar con él ¡arriésgate! Él te debe amar por lo que eres, y no por años de educación en una escuela de etiqueta y factores genéticos favorables.

* * *

_

_De: Lizie_

_Para:_ _Ginny_

_¿Y?Ya le has mandado algo para que la "Sra. Cabeza loca" lo evalúe? _

_En cuanto a lo de decir que tenías razón... ¡me niego!

* * *

_

_De: Ginny_

_Para: Lizie_

_Que sepas que ya le mandé la basura para Rosalie. (¿Que es eso de llamarla "cabeza loca"? Yo no estaba hablando enserio... por lo menos ¡no **tan** enserio!)_

_Pero antes de que me implores que te pase el trabajo, te aviso que solo la tendrás cuando admitas, más de una vez, que yo tenía razón._

_¡Necesito escucharlo¿Acaso no lo entiendes¡Es un deseo casi físico!_

_Besos_

_PD¡ Se comprensiva!

* * *

_

_De: una Lizie indignada_

_Para: Ginny_

_¿De quién has aprendido a ser tan chantajista¿Acaso de Malfoy? (jeje, era ¡broma!) _

_Pero está bien... ¡me rindo¡Has ganado¡Yo estaba equivocada! Draco Malfoy no es un buen partido, como tú dices. ¡Yo estaba equivocada¡Yo estaba equivocada!_

_¿Ya estás satisfecha? Si es así¡hazme el favor de mandarme lo que escribiste! _

_Besos

* * *

_

Delante del animador mensaje de su amiga, Ginny no tubo opción, y le envió una copia de lo que tenía escrito sobre Malfoy.

* * *

_De: Rosalie B. Greive_

_Para: Weasley_

_Estoy muy contenta de que, en el último trabajo, no chinchó a Draco Malfoy ni siquiera una vez (por lo menos no comentó que era un idiota). Ahora dime¿por qué no haces un "perfil" de la mujer ideal¿No cree que ha exagerado demasiado, no? Las mujeres que lean la guía desistirán de Malfoy enseguida. Intente hacerlo parecer menos exigente..

* * *

_

_De: Virgínia Molly Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Beatrice Greive_

_Draco Malfoy – una guia_

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_1º parte – La mujer ideal_

_Perfil:_

_Ojos: Azules, grisáceos o azul grisáceo (Rosalie, estoy dando más opciones ¡él parecerá menos exigente!)._

_Cabello: Rubio (Chicas¡existen tintes maravillosos! Él nunca descubrirá que no son rubias... a no ser que tengan un hijo moreno o pelirrojo, claro_

_Piel: Clarísima. ¡La mujer tiene que ser prácticamente albina!_

_Físicamente: Estatura mediana, cuerpo de modelo, cerebro de pulga. _

_Psicológicamente: Las mismas que un perrito entrenado... y mudo..._

_Hobbie: Obedecer al marido._

_Mayor cualidad: No quemar el dinero del marido._

_Mayor defecto: Quemar el dinero del marido... ah, e interrumpir cuando él está hablando._

_Mayor ambición: Engendrar un heredero. _

_Deseos: Los mismos que el marido._

_Independencia: Ninguna._

_Trabajo: Ninguno._

_Libro favorito: El que el marido diga que es el mejor. _

_Película favorita: La que el marido diga que es mejor._

_Sueño: (¿que sueño vaa tener? Librarse del marido,** ¡es obvio!**).

* * *

_

_De: Rosalie Beatrice Greive_

_Para: Virginia Molly Weasley_

_¿Se ha vuelto loca, Weasley? _

_Espero que, la próxima vez, se tome su trabajo enserio. Le estoy avisando como buena la jefa que soy.

* * *

_

_Draco Malfoy – una guía_

_Por Virginia Weasley_

_1º parte – La mujer ideal_

_Belleza: 100_

_Inteligencia: 5 (lo suficiente para entender las órdenes del marido)_

_Ambición: 0,0000001 (para no pensar en superar al marido)_

_Consumismo: 0 (Para no quemar el dinero del marido)_

_Dedicación al marido: 100_

_Dedicación a si misma: 50 (para ponerse guapa para el marido)._

_Amor proprio: 0_

_Fidelidad: 100_

_Sumisión: 100

* * *

_

Virginia sabía que la Sra. Greive nunca aceptaría algo así, pero no fue capaz de romper el papel. Para ella aquello resumía tan bien la "mujer ideal de Draco Malfoy" que no tubo valor.

* * *

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_Jaja ¿que le pareció tu trabajo a la Sra. Greive¡A mi, particularmente, me encantó!Te das cuenta de que les restregaste por la cara a las lectoras que nunca tendrán una oportunidad?Que mala! _

_Besos

* * *

_

_De: Ginny_

_Para: Lizie,_

_¡Es que nunca tendrán una oportunidad¡Malfoy no quiere una esposa¡Quiere un armario programado para obedecer sus órdenes¿Sabes? Él debe tener una obsesión por los armarios, ya en Hogwarts andaba con dos. Crabbe y Goyle, si no me equivoco. ¡Eses dos iban a **todos los sitios** donde Malfoy iba¿no lo encuentras sospechoso?

* * *

_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gi_

_El chico es un cretino ¡pero no es gay!

* * *

_

_De: Gina Weasley_

_Para: Lizie_

_Ahora que lo dices, estoy empezando a pensar que no, el no es gay. A él no le gustan los hombres ¡pero tampoco las mujeres¡Solo se quiere a si mismo¡Es un narcisista ¡Solo eso! _

(**N/T**: Narcisista es el que está enamorado de si mismo. Narciso es el tipo este de la mitología que era muy guapo muy guapo y para que no se enamorase de si mismo, no le dejaban mirarse en los espejos. Un día pasó por un puente y vio su reflejo en el agua y se enamoró de él. No se movió de allí y no comía ni dormía... básicamente no hacía nada más que mirar su reflejo. Como es lógico se murió de hambre... por idiota!... lo explico pq yo hace poco q me enteré y m pareció interesante...)

_

* * *

_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gina_

_¿No crees que estás exagerando?

* * *

_

_De: Gina_

_Para: Lizie_

_¡NO!_

_Draco Malfoy – Um guia_

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_Pregunta¿que hacer para conquistar a Draco Malfoy?_

_Respuesta¡Ser su clon!

* * *

_

**N/A:** chicos¡es genial escribir así! Con mensajes enviadas por lechuzas (y trabajos de Ginny), quiero decir. Nunca pensé que podría escribir capítulos de un tamaño razonable con facilidad. Ok, se que las mensajes tienen espacios enormes, debe ser por eso...

**Agradecimientos:** Mi "super agradecimiento" para mis amigas mosqueteras (Cris, que se identificó con Ginny en este fic, y Mary, que es una Malfoy)¡que son muy legales! Agradecimientos especiales a Thamy Malfoy que es legal y por increíble que parezca, le gusta lo que escribo (o por lo menos eso dice). "LinaBeso" para Lú, Gi y Gabi que están leyendo esto y, lo más importante, animándome. Y claro, también a todo el mundo que leyó (alguien leyó?). Probablemente si¡porque recibí reviews! Saltando de alegría

Lina Khane Athos

One for all and all for one!

**PD:** No se olviden de apretar ese botoncito rojo: Go¡Dejad reviews¡No duele!

**Respuestas a los Reviews**:

**Loka Moony/Lupin: **q hay tipa! Xa che digo q está heavy, porque pensas que o traduzo? .. Pobre, pobre... muller, que tamos falando de Drakilin, que está un rato bo

O teu cos deja vu (pa min q non se escribe así) xa e grave, eu como diso non teño!

Xa felicitei a autora, e daxe as gracias

Q non o vou deixar demo de raio de inculta ¡lee ven q sempre estás nas mesmas! XP

Pois si, copieixe, algun problema? Dilo como si ti non m copiaras a min ¡ahora a mala vou ser eu!  
bueno, despidese de ti a tua mellor enemiga .o (e 1 guiño...)

Bikiños.

**a-grench: **gracias de la autora (y mías también .) por el review. Una duda ¿lo de grench viene de alguna parte?... es que me suena horrores... va, fijo que son paranoias mías .

Bikiños.

**eire:** hola! Pois si, eu galegiña con denominación de orixe! .. Ya actualicé lo más rápido que pude, pero hubo problemas técnicos... va, no te mareo más. Gracias por leer de parte de la autora (y de la mía), espero verte x aquí más veces!

Bikiños.

**victor jos krum: **pues si que está muy bien, yo también lo creo, que para algo traduzco...jijiji. Gracias de parte de la aytora (y de mi parte) por leer. Al final lo encontraste en portugués?Yo soy gallega (España .), es lo bueno, esta encima de Portugal justo, y hablamos gallego, que es muy parecido al portugués, así que me resulta bastante fácil (a lo mejor ya sabías esto, pero nunca está de más) .. La autora es portuguesa... ya se que suena obvio, pero también podría ser brasileña.

Bikiños.

**Azazel Black: **q hay!

Gracias de parte de la autora (y mías) por leer.

Que bien quegocéntrico en el primero, en este no se queda corto .

Lo de **"hein?"** no es una palabra exactamente, es algo como que, como? Algo así. No tiene significado por si mismo, es un interrogante, como si pidieras una explicación... es difícil de expresar!... espero que lo entiendas... aquí si que se utiliza (yo siempre estoy hein? hein? Y mi amiga, q le molesta muxo que lo diga, se pasa el tiempo "oink! oink! Pareces un cerdo!"... lo pongo para que entiendas que es más un sonido que una palabra).

**Arladiel: **Gracias de parte de la autora (y mías) por leer. Ui! Si Draco te ha parecido egocéntrico en el primero, en este no se queda corto .

Lo de "hein?" no es una palabra exactamente, es algo como que, como? Algo así. No tiene significado por si mismo, es un interrogante, como si pidieras una explicación... es difícil de expresar!... espero que lo entiendas... aquí si que se utiliza (yo siempre estoy hein? hein? Y mi amiga, q le molesta muxo que lo diga, se pasa el tiempo "oink! oink¡Pareces un cerdo!"... lo pongo para que entiendas que es más un sonido que una palabra). 

Espero que te haya gustado este cap! 

Bikiños. 

**Mimi Hatsuko: **Hola!... me gusta tu nick! Gracias de parte de la autora (y mías), por leer. A mi también me ha gustado... se nota¿no?... espero que no te parezca una indiscreción, pero...tu eres de un sitio donde nose habla español¿no?... perdona, la curiosidad me puede!... no tienes que responder, es simple curiosidad ñ.ñ

_Beijokas a todos de parte de la autora y Bikiños de mi parte .._


	3. 3 ¿Draco Malfoy tiene novia?

N/T: ¡¡¡¡Perdón por no actualizar antes! Pequeño problemilla de enfermedades, he tenido gripe, que ha derivado en una bronquitis (suena + grave de lo que es)... como he tomado el antibiótico este se me han bajado las defensas (son unas debiluchas) y he pillado otra vez la gripe (enfermo muuuuy rápido)... aun por encima se me puso mal una muela (otra semana drogándome con los jodidos antibióticos)... pero ya me la han sacado... y he vuelto... espero que por más tiempo... se que suena surrealista, ¡pero es cierto! T.T

Disclaimer: ¡Yo soy una pobre alma sin creatividad suficiente como para crear un mundo fantástico como el de Harry Potter! ¡Nada me pertenece! Pero si incluso así me quieren denunciar, hágalo... ¡Pero sepa que perderá! Mujajaja

Dedicatoria: Este cap va enteramente dedicado a Thamy Malfoy, ¡que es ecologista como yo! ¡Vivan las tortugas! ¡Vivan las ballenas! ¡Vivan los bebes foca! ¡Viva Thamy Malfoy! Jeje besos Thamy, te adoro.

**Capítulo 3 – ¿Draco Malfoy tiene novia?**

_Apreciado señor Draco L. Malfoy, _

_El Sr. ya debe haber sido informado que ha sido considerado el soltero más codiciado por la revista Cosmopolitan Witch Y que la periodista Virginia M. Weasley ha sido la encargada de escribir algo sobre usted. El único problema es que nuestra excelentísima funcionaria está teniendo algunos problemas con eso, creo que por la falta de información. Yo le agradecería mucho que se pudiese comprometer a venir regularmente a la oficina de nuestra revista para darle a la Srta. Weasley la información necesaria. _

_Gracias por la atención, _

_Rosalie B. Greive_

_Redactora jefa_

_Cosmopolitan Witch_

Al recibir la carta, Draco rió con ganas y se decidió a aceptar el pedido de la tal Greive. Sería, como mínimo interesante ver la cara de espanto y horror de la Weasley cuando lo viese entrar en la oficina de la revista.

_Querida Rosalie B. Greive,_

_Acepto con inmenso placer la invitación. Será genial poder ofrecerle información a su funcionaria, al fin y al cabo, no quiero que publiquen ninguna calumnia sobre mí. _

_Draco Malfoy_

_De: una Ginny desesperada_

_Para: Lizie_

_¡Estoy **perdida**! ¡Rosalie se pasó de la raya! Yo incluso entendería si ella fuese una cabeza loca que no consigue controlar las hormonas que aun le quedan antes de la menopausia, ¡pero yo no puedo soportar la "Sra. Greive Monstruo"! _

_Si, ella se ha transformado en un monstruo que roba la paz de sus pobres subordinadas! **No tienes ni idea** de lo que se le ha ocurrido! Imagina! Draco Malfoy va a hacerme una "visitita" los lunes, miércoles y viernes! Y adivina para que! Si tu has pensado, "para ofrecer información sobre la guía, has acertado! Lo que lees! Como si yo no supiese ya demasiado con lo de la señorita albina! _

_Lizie, ¿qué hago? Necesito uno de tus consejos de mujer realizada para iluminar mi camino! _

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Gi_

_Cierra los ojos, respira hondo y... ¡prepárate!_

_No tienes como impedir las visititas de Malfoy, teniendo en cuenta que es **tu jefa** la que las propuso._

_Pero aquí va unas palabras para que te sientas mejor: "Espera lo mejor, prepárate para lo peor y recibe lo que venga!"_

_Espero haberte ayudado._

_De: Ginny Weasley_

_Para: Lizie Bloompton_

_Estoy en el trabajo esperando a mi ilustre invitado de los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Lizie, Gracias por tus palabras. Han sido muy... revitalizantes!_

_Yo soy la prueba viviente de que el refrán "con los nervios a flor de piel" es **muy** real! _

_Después te mando un mensaje una carta contándotelo todo. ¡Reza por mí!. _

_De: Ginny _

_Para: Lizie _

_Se que tardé en mandar este mensaje. Pero Malfoy estuvo aquí más de lo previsto._

_-Buenas tardes, Weasley. – me saludó educadamente, lo cual, sospecho, es muy extraño_.

_-Buenas tardes, Malfoy. –respondí desconfiando._

_-entonces... puede empezar a preguntar lo que quiera saber sobre mi. –Dijo henchido de ego, mientras se sentaba frente a mi mesa._

_-Primero, quiero que quede bien claro que todo lo que necesito saber sobre usted, ya lo se. Y ese conocimiento me hace querer estar lo más lejos posible_

_-Igualmente._

_-Si siente lo mismo en cuanto a mi, ¿por qué acepto la invitación de Rosalie de venir aquí a ofrecerme datos sobre su persona? –pregunté sabiamente, levantando una ceja._

_-No quiero que publique calumnias con respecto a mi, Weasley. _

_¿yo? Publicar calumnias? Se está volviendo loco! Quiero decir, que el sea un idiota metido a bestia **no es una calumnia!**_

_Frente a su respuesta yo me reí. Lo juro, no me pude controlar y enseguida estaba carcajeándome delante de Draco Malfoy, ¡si ni siquiera recordar porque!_

_-por supuesto, Malfoy. Pero no se preocupe, el hecho de haber escrito que es un egocéntrico, arrogante, idiota, malhumorado y entrometido ¡no es mentira! _

_Él solo me miró, con aquella mirada de lobo apunto de atacar a un corderito indefenso. Jaja, supongo que se le olvidó que **yo no soy un corderito indefenso.**_

_Pues bien, aproveché el significado de esa mirada tenía para mí e hice la primera pregunta del día._

_-¿Qué piensa sobre convertir las ovejas salvajes en domésticas?_

_Lizie, deberías haber visto la cara de confusión que puso! Fue graciosísima! Tuve que frenarme para no reír!_

_-¿Oveja? Weasley, ¿eso que tiene que ver?_

_-¡Todo! Quiero decir, si usted pretende usar más veces su mirada de "yo soy el lobo malo y voy a comerte, ovejita" más veces. La oveja es un animal... ¿no lo conoce? _

_El bufó irritado y retrucó con una sonrisa desdeñosa:_

_-¿Qué opina **usted** sobre convertir a las ovejas salvajes en domésticas?_

_¡Él no contaba con que yo tuviese una opinión al respecto!_

_-Sinceramente, no creo que sea cierto, ya que el hombre pasó a domesticar a las pobres ovejas con el fin de usarlas como alimento. Pero son ideales para domesticarlas, ya que difícilmente reaccionan de forma agresiva y raramente deambulan solas. Esa última característica la desenvolvieron cuando los depredadores eran muchos y no existían cercas, andar en manada era una ventaja._

_Pude notar que estaba atónito, pero lo disimuló bien._

_-No sabía que se interesara tanto por las ovejas, Weasley. –él estaba claramente alucinado conmigo._

_-en realidad, las ovejas no son mis animales favoritos. Tan solo me gusta la ecología, Malfoy._

_-¿y por qué no trabaja en una revista ecológica? _

_Me encogí de hombros y respondí simplemente:_

_-Es una cuestión de necesidad._

_Antes de que pudiese meterse con la situación financiera de mi familia en mi cara, traté de continuar hablando._

_-Pero eso no es importante, Malfoy. Nuestro asunto aquí es usted, no yo._

_-Tiene razón, ya que hablar de usted puede ser muy aburrido. –debería haberle gritado, pero no lo hice. Yo quería tanto que esa terminase pronto que no quise perder tiempo discutiendo con aquella aberración._

_-¿Qué busca usted en una mujer? Y, por favor, ¡haga una combinación posible!_

_Se rió antes de responder. No fue una risa libidinosa, solo una risa... sabes, como si encontrara que dije algo divertido. Eso fue tan extraño._

_-Depende Weasley. ¿Quiere saber lo que busco en una mujer con la que salir o lo que busco en una esposa?_

_¡Me quedé en estado de shock! De que va? Quiere decir que quiere una esposa solo para procrear mientras coloca un montón de bastarditos en el mundo con otras mujeres fogosas y adelantadas?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Malfoy? –**tuve** que preguntar_

_-Yo salgo con varias mujeres. Si ellas tienen un cuerpo legal y un rostro bonito, están aptas para que yo me pueda divertir un poco. Pero encuentro que ninguna sería una buena esposa. Una esposa tiene que ser recatada, inteligente, bonita, comprehensiva, calma... y no tener apenas atributos físicos. (N/T: que no sea muy voluptuosa, vamos)_

_-¿Eso es para que su bebe tenga las mejores características posibles o qué?_

_Él torció una sonrisa y me dije que eso era lo más próximo a un elogio que puedo esperar de él hacia mí._

_-Aprende rápido, Weasley._

_Lizie, ¿te puedes creer que nos pasamos el resto del tiempo conversando sobre lo que buscábamos en un marido/esposa ideal? Por Merlín, ¡él es más exigente de lo que yo pensaba! Dio tantas características para su "futura mujer" que no soy capaz de recordar un tercio de ellas!_

_Cuando comenté que él era muy exigente, Malfoy refutó diciendo que, si yo realmente quería que mi futuro marido amase a los bebés foca, ballenas y tortugas ¡me iba a morir soltera!_

_Sinceramente, ¡es mucho más fácil encontrar un chico que interese por la ecología que una "mujer-robot" como él quiere! Quien piensa que es para decir que **yo** soy exigente!_

_¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?_

_Besos_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Virginia Weasley,_

_¿no crees que estás exagerando, no? Quiero decir, solo porque a ti te gustan los bebés foca, las tortugas las ballenas y toda la fauna marina, no quiere decir que a tu futuro marido le tenga que ser amante de ellos también! Mírame a mí. Mio y de John, quiero decir. Yo vivo a dieta porque odio el ejercicio, ¡pero aun así estoy gorda! Y John ingiere tal cantidad de grasas saturadas que no me sorprendería de que en un análisis se detectara que tiene los vasos sanguíneos saturados de tanta grasa en la sangre. Yo solo veo películas románticas o comedias, sin embargo John odia el romance, y casi no soporta las comedias! A él solo le gusta el terror! Y, aun por encima, a mi me encanta salir de compras. Pero mi novio, el excelentísimo John, es más casero que una tortuga (que carga con su "casa" a donde valla) y ¡vive ahorrando dinero!_

_¿Ves? no todo es perfecto... Entiendo que no quieras casarte con un chico que tire la basura a la calle, pero de ahí a querer que ame a las ballenas...¿no crees que es un poco de más, ¿no?_

_PD: ¿Que conversación ha sido esa con Malfoy? Será que estamos evolucionando?_

_De: Gina Weasley_

_Para: Lizie Bloompton_

_Hablas como si John fuese obeso! Vosotros, a pesar de las diferencias, os parecéis mucho! Quiero decir, os gustan los paseos los domingos, y a **los dos** os gustan las películas de aventuras! Os gustan las cosas sin cafeína y, no lo niegues, os gusta dormir hasta tarde._

_Quiero decir, vosotros no podéis ser **iguales, **a menos que uno fuese clon del otro. Pero fíjate, vosotros os amáis_

_En cuanto a mi futuro marido, yo no podría vivir con un chico que despreciase a los bebés foca, a las ballenas jorobadas, a las tortugas verdes ¡y a todo el ecosistema acuático! La verdad, si le gustan, al menos, los animales mágicos, yo ya estaría contenta. _

_De: Lizie Bloompton_

_Para: Ginny Weasley_

_¿y las plantitas? Tú estás despreciando a las pobres ¿o realmente no te gustan?_

_Gi, tu comes carne! Comes animales muertos!_

_De: Ginny Weasley_

_Para: Lizie Bloompton_

_Lizie, ¡entérate! Yo como animales **muertos**, no **vivos**! Bien, me gustaría ser vegetariana, pero la educación Weasley no me lo permite. Además, lo necesito para vivir! Como animales o vegetales muertos._

_Me gustan las plantas! _

_De: Pansy_

_Para: Draco_

_Que historia es esa de salir con la **Weasley**? Blaise me lo contó! Él estaba ahí cuando tú recibiste la invitación ¡cuando la aceptaste! Por qué me haces esto?_

_De: Un Draco muy enfadado y con instintos asesinos_

_Para: Blaise Zabini_

_¡TE VOY A MATAR! Que es esa estúpida idea de contarle a Pansy que estoy saliendo con Weasley! Imbecil, ella está escribiendo un trabajo sobre mi, y yo le ofrezco material! Ve y desmiente lo que le dijiste a Parkinson! _

_De: Blaise Zabini_

_Para: Un Draco muy enfadado y con instintos asesinos_

_Calma, amigo. Relájate. Yo no le dije a tu enamoradita que estabas **saliendo **con Weasleypero, por lo que veo ¡eso fue lo que entendió! Como puedes ver ¡no fue culpa mía!_

_Y qué, ¿como fue la entrevista?_

_De: Draco_

_Para: Blaise _

_Weasley se quiere casar con un tipo que AME A LOS BEBES FOCA! A este paso acabará soltera, o se casará con un completo retardado._

_¿no estás de acuerdo?_

_De: Blaise Zabini_

_Para: Draco Malfoy_

_¿Que problema tienes con los bebés foca?_

_De: Draco Malfoy_

_Para: Blaise Zabini_

_No me digas que tu también...! Merlín, **el mundo está perdido**!_

_De: Rosalie B. Greive _

_Para: Virgínia_

_Me gustaría que me informases sobre la conversación con Draco Malfoy hoy. Por la mañana quiero, por lo menos, un resquicio de la información que te pasó. _

_De: Ginny M. Weasley _

_Para: Rosalie_

_¡usted es **cruel**!_

_De: Ginny_

_Para: Lizie_

_¡Ayúdame! Necesito escribir algo sobre Malfoy para** mañana**! No puedo fastidiarla! Es tan horrible... ¿yo no me lo merezco, lo merezco? _

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Ginny_

_Por que no finges que no conoces a Malfoy y escribes alguna cosa que no hable mal de él? No me mates! Solo era una idea... _

_De: Blaise Zabini_

_Para: Pansy Parkinson_

_Mira, Draco **no está **saliendo con Weasley! El caso es el siguiente... _

_Weasley está escribiendo una especie de "guía" sobre Draco para la revista Cosmopolitan Witch y, como es sobre conquistarlo, su mujer ideal y esas cosa, he pensado que a lo mejor querías decirle algo a Weasley y decir que **tu **eres la mujer ideal! Hein? Que me dices? _

_De: Pansy Parkinson _

_Para: Weasley_

_Me ha alegrado mucho saber que está escribiendo una guía, o algo así, sobre **mi** Draco. Puedo aparecer por ahí, por la oficina de la revista, para decirle los detalles de como es la esposa ideal de Draco (o sea, yo) _

_De: Pansy_

_Para: Draco_

_Draquito, ¡eres un genio! Blaise me habló sobre la entrevista con Weasley y yo, muy caritativa con la pobretona, me he ofrecido para darle algo de información._

_De: Draco furioso_

_Para: Blaise_

_¿que diablos has hecho? Parkinson me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que irá a hablar sobre la mujer ideal para mí con Weasley! _

_Zabini, métete en la cabeza que yo **no estoy comprometido **con Pansy! De lo contrario, yo no sería el **soltero** millonario más codiciado! Entendido? _

_De: Ginny_

_Para: Lizie!_

_Una mujer llamada Pansy Parkinson (estudió en Hogwarts, si no recuerdo mal) me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que ella es la "Sra. Malfoy ideal!" Será solo una fan o Malfoy ya está comprometido? _

_Recapacitemos, si él está comprometido con la chica yo no tendré que escribir nada sobre él! Sabe por qué? Porque él no estará disponible! Jaja, soy un genio! De cualquier manera, boy aceptar la charla con la Parkinson. Quien sabe, a lo mejor me libro de mi martirio! _

_De: Lizie _

_Para: Gi_

_¿Me haces un favor? No uses más esas ropas de empresaria malhumorada en las entrevistas! **Yo quedo **asustada! Quiero decir, parece que te poseen esas ropas! Pareces seria y mala!_

_A propósito, que ropa usaste en la primera conversación con Malfoy, en su primera visita a la oficina de la revista? _

_De: Ginny_

_Para: Lizie_

_¿no piesas en nada más que en ropa? Eso es tan superficial! La ropa, no tu preocupación por ella. _

_De cualquier forma, yo llevaba puesta una falda de lino hasta los tobillos y una blusa blanca de mangas apretadas con botones._

_¿y qué? ¿lo apruevas?_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Ginny_

_¡De ninguna manera! ¡Muy serio y arreglado! Necesitas un look más desenfadado. Para la próxima, ¡**yo **escojo la ropa que te pondrás! _

_Sobre la tal Parkinson, ¡por favor! debe ser una fan desesperada!_

_De: Ginny_

_Para: Lizie_

_¿Por qué te encanta fastidiarme? _

_¿Sabes que con esa afirmación nada convincente de que la Parkinson es solo una admiradora me has dejado sin esperanzas? ¿Quieres una amiga deprimida y sin esperanzas, Liz! _

_De: Lizie _

_Para: Gi_

_¡yo no quiese deprimirte! No te preocupes, Parkinson debe ser una especie de nobia o algo así de Malfoy. ¡Seguro que tuvieron hijos y ahora la pobre quiere cobrar sus derechos! Debe ser eso..._

_Ya estoy yendo hacia ahí. ¡No hagas locuras antes de que llegue! _

N/A: Este cap fue un poco más largo que los otros. Bien, Draco ahora va a participar más activamente en la historia. Realmente no se de donde vino la idea de hacer aparecer a Pansy así, de la nada. Pero ahora los pocos personajes van apareciendo... Espero que les gustase, y ahora los agradecimientos...

**Azazel Black**: Perdón . creo que fue un fallo técnico mío... pero es lo 1º que publico y el ingles se me da fatal (y mi ordenador me odia T.T)... creo que fue que al principio hice una cosa rara, pero a lo he corregido... creo ¬¬... a ver si no meto más la pata! . espero que te gustase!... Bikiños!

**a-grench**: jajaja... perdona, creo que no me explique bien (las explicaciones no son lo mío T.T) me refiero a que me suena, como si lo hubiese visto en algún lado... pero no caigo. Por eso pregunto si te lo inventaste o lo copiaste de algún lado... me gusta! En serio! . ... es original!... Bikiños!

**Yose-Malfoy**: Hola! Gracias por el comentario de parte de la autora! (y de mi parte también .) Te comprendo, a mí, mi ordenador me odia T.T y hace lo que le da la gana en vez de lo que le digo (frustrante de verdad!) La pequeña Gi se resiste... y se resistirá más todavía... pero cae fijo!... si es que Draco es un encanto . Espero que te guste! (a mi sip!)... Bikiños

**Isobo**: que hay! pues si, la verdad es que el fic está muy bien (y mejor que se va a poner!). Le he mandado las felicitaciones a la autora y está muy emocionada por lo bien recibido que ha sido el fic. No te preocupes, seguiremos al pie del cañón.

**N/A:** Pulsen en el botón rojo! Dejen sus reviews y hagan a la autora feliz!

Y finalmente, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON el fic es vuestro! Quiero decir, ¿Qué sería de mí sin lectores?

Beijokas,

Lina Khane Athos

Una para todas y todas para una!

**N/T:** para que me perdonéis la tardanza ahora me voy a poner a traducir el siguiente, y cuando termine lo pongo. Será lo más rápido que me den los dedos!

Bikiños!


	4. 4 Encuentros

**N/T:** realmente estoy teniendo problemas con el fanfiction, esto no me deja conectarme (hablo de mi ordenador), así que no he podido leer los reviews todavía. Si consigo poner esto es de milagro!... así que los contestaré para la próxima.

**Disclaimer:** realmente necesito poner esto aquí otra vez? Quiero decir, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling y la idea de tantos mensajes de Meg Cabot. Yo no tengo nada! A no ser la historia, claro... Ah, y Lizie, John y Rosalie; no es que ellos sean gran cosa...

Lizie, John y Rosalie: Que? Nosotros no somos gran cosa? Mira que la gente hará una huelga y saldrá de tu fic!

**Dedicatoria:** Después de esta amenaza venida de _mis propios personajes originales, _estecapítulo solo puede dedicárseles a ellos. Bien, el cap está enteramente dedicado a Lizie, John y Rosalie! Os lo merecéis!

Capítulo 4 – Encuentros

_De: Ginny_

_Para: Lizie_

_Cuando dijiste "ya estoy yendo para ahí" debiste haber incluido AQUELLO! Quiero decir¿por qué no dijiste "yo y mi enorme pote de sorvete de chocolate ya estamos yendo para ahí"?_

_**Nunca** en mi pobre vida comí tanto sorvete de chocolate!_

_Creo que me voy a morir...

* * *

_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Ginny_

_Se lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor! Ropa nueva! _

_PD: yo no tengo la culpa de que tu te comieses, **voluntariamente**, casi todo el pote de sorvete!

* * *

_

_De: Ginny_

_Para: Lizie_

_No necesito ropa nueva! De donde sacaste eso? Sabes que necesito? Un novio! No es posible que en Londres, con una población de cerca de 7.074.265 de habitantes (y por lo menos la mitad deben ser hombres), no encuentre **un** chico que valga la pena! _

_Quiero decir, están mi padre, John, mis hermanos, Harry y Neville; que están bien y todo eso, pero no sirven para novios! Tú, Mione y mi madre tenéis suerte! _

_Lizie, será que no existe un mísero chico legal, que esté esperando al amor de su vida? Ah, y que el amor de su vida sea yo? Será?

* * *

_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Ginny_

_Es simple pensar que necesitas ropa nueva! Es solo abrir tu armario y ver esa montaña de tela! Sin ánimo de ofender, Ginny, te vistes como una vieja... _

_Si tanto quieres un novio, anímate! Deja de ser un gusano con miedo de la vida! Sal de tu capullo para descubrir el mundo como la linda mariposa que eres. Así pues, deberías comenzar por comprar ropa nueva..._

_Lo que quiero decir es ¿a que esperas? _

_¿Que el hombre de tu vida toque la puerta de tu apartamento con un ramo de rosas rojas, diga "eh! Soy el amor de tu vida! Te amo!" Y te de un beso de los que dejan temblando?

* * *

_

_De: Ginny_

_Para: Lizie_

_No! Yo quiero que él toque la puerta con una tortuga y diga "Eh! Soy el amor de tu vida! Te amo a ti y a las tortugas!" y me bese. _

_¿Será pedir demasiado? _

_Pero en realidad yo soy la tortuga de la historia! Quiero decir, soy como una tortuga encallada: los hombres me miran, a veces sienten pena y hasta intentan salvarme. Pero todo es para no sentir el olor podrido de la tortuga muerta en descomposición en la playa por donde desfilan con flacuchas en bikini... _

_Después de salvarme siempre me devuelven al mar revuelto, y nunca me llevan para salir! _

_¿En que me equivoco? Tan difícil es entender que yo no soy una tortuga encallada, sino una mujer libre?

* * *

_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Ginny_

_No tienen ningún problema con tigo! Excepto tu ropa, claro está..._

_En serio... Quien no te conoce piensa que eres una solterona desilusionada y mala que no cree que los hombres puedan ser buenos! Eso asusta a los hombres ¿sabías?_

_De tu amiga y consejera.

* * *

_

_De: Ginny_

_Para: Lizie_

_¡Yo no creo que los hombres no sean buenos! Mi padre, mis hermanos, John, Neville, Harry y Collin son hombres buenos. Pero los demás..._

_Hombre - bicho_

_No me lo negarás! Todo hombre es algo machista. Ni Aristóteles se libró de esa! (N/A: Aristóteles creía que las mujeres eran hombres incompletos) (N/T: jeje... me supongo en que se basaba...) Por Merlín! Ni algunos gays se libran! Una vez vi a una gay gritar delante del Big Ben que era homosexual porque no soportaría mantener una relación con un ser inferior! _

_Ah¡Por favor! Que tenía ese tío en la cabeza? Lombrices? _

_La vida de los hombres se divide en dos partes: _

_1a – En la que son demasiado jóvenes para pensar en alguna cosa útil_

_2a – En la que son viejos de más para causar problemas. O para hacer cualquier cosa... _

_Ah, y no existe ningún período de transición entre ambas fases. _

_Lizie¡creo que estoy condenada a ser eternamente soltera! "y ella fue tortuga encallada para siempre..." será el final de la historia de mi vida, si fuese un cuento de hadas.

* * *

_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: John_

_John! Socorro! Creo que Ginny fue abducida por alienígenas que pusieron otra en su lugar! Te puedes creer que se está transformando en una de esas solteronas desilusionadas que creen que los hombres no sirven para nada?_

_¿Tendré que poner alguna "operación cupido" en acción? _

_Respóndeme pronto ¡estoy desesperada! _

_PD: crees que debería inscribir a Ginny en una de esas agencias de encuentro?

* * *

_

_De: John Engels_

_Para: Lizie Bloompton (futura Sra. Engels)_

_Lizie, relájate! Ginny puede conseguirse un novio sola. Pero mira, si tú quieres, yo le puedo presentar algunos amigos. ¿Qué te parece? _

_PD: Pienso que inscribir a Virginia en una agencia de encuentros no es buena idea. Se pondría como una fiera cuando se enterase.

* * *

_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Querido futuro marido, Sr. Engels_

_Me gusta la idea de presentarle a Ginny a algunos de tus amigos (aunque creo que los dispensará alegando que son demasiado jóvenes como para pensar en alguna cosa útil). Gracias! _

_Pero, aún así, si no funciona, de verdad que la inscribiré en una agencia de encuentros! _

_Besos_

_PD: conque "futura señora Engels", eh?

* * *

_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Ginny _

_¿Estás ocupada? Puedes quedar conmigo en el Denim dentro de hora y media? _

_PD:Responde pronto!

* * *

_

_De: Ginny_

_Para: Lizie_

_Bien, allí estaré. Creo que necesito ir a un bar a relajarme! Este trabajo es estresante! Necesito un aumento! Principalmente después de que la tal guía sobre Malfoy salga (si es que sale...)

* * *

_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: John_

_Ven al Denim en una hora y media! Ah, y tráete un amigo!_

_Te amo!_

_Besos

* * *

_

_De: Ginny_

_Para: Lizie_

_¿Donde tenías la cabeza? Se que **eso **fue idea tuya! _

_Yo salía toda feliz, pensando que tendría un descanso del trabajo, y tú me haces el favor de llevar el trabajo hasta mí! Incluso me puse una ropa dentro de tus límites para agradecértelo, Lizie. Estaba tan alegre y distraída que acabé cogiendo el metro equivocado! Cogí el Covent Garden en vez del Leicester Square!_

_Pero, aún así, llegué al Denim, y la sonrisa que estaba estampada en mi cara se esfumó! Sabes por qué? (claro que lo sabes, al fin y al cabo fuiste **tú **la que lo planeó todo!)_

_Draco Malfoy! Me encontré con **Draco Malfoy**! Ok, eso podría haber sido una horrible coincidencia, hasta me lo habría creído si John no se hubiese acercado a mí **contigo **y con **él**, y hubiera dicho animado: _

_-hola Ginny! Bien, este es mi amigo Draco Malfoy._

_Viste la sonrisita desdeñosa y completamente irritante en la cara de Malfoy? No, no la debiste ver... Tú estabas demasiado ocupada intentando esconderte detrás de John!_

_-Hola Weasley. –ese rubio irritante me saludó. _

_Juro que tube ansias de salid de alli corriendo!_

_-Buenas noches, Sr. Malfoy. –respondí lo más delicadamente posible. _

_¿Te diste cuenta de lo tensa que estaba_

_Lo peor fue que tú y John fuisteis a bailar! Y me dejaron en una mesa, **sola **con Malfoy! Y el todavía tubo la osadía de preguntar si quería bailar con él! Ah, por favor! _

_QUE TIENES QUE DECIRME DE ESO, HEIN?

* * *

_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: Ginny _

_Perdóname! Yo solo te quería presentar a algunos chicos. Por eso John decidió ayudarme y llevar algún amigo al Denim con él. Como iba yo a imaginar que, entre tantas opciones escogería justamente a Malfoy?_

_¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones? _

_¡Cualquier cosa! Ginny, perdona! Voy a tener un ataque si no aceptas mis disculpas!_

_PD: Aquella ropa no estaba dentro de mis límites!

* * *

_

_De: Lizie_

_Para: John_

_¿Por qué llevaste a Malfoy? No conoces la riña familiar entre los Malfoy y los Weasley? _

_¡Si tenemos hijos, espero que hereden mi inteligencia!

* * *

_

_De: Ginny_

_Para: Lizie_

_¿Por qué no consigo enfadarme contigo?_

_Solo espero que **no se repita**,Entendido?

* * *

_

_De: John_

_Para: Lizie_

_¡Ellos trabajan prácticamente juntos! Como iba a imaginar que ellos todavía tenía una relación de gato y ratón?

* * *

_

_De: Blaise Zabini_

_Para: Draco Malfoy_

_¿Qién era la chica de la que habló Engels? Era una gata o tal vez de las que se resisten?

* * *

_

_De: Draco Malfoy_

_Para: Blaise Zabini_

_¡Era Weasley! Será que esa mujer no se despega de mi ni cuando yo pensaba salir con otra cualquiera? Entre tantas opciones, la mujer de le que Engels habló era Weasley. _

_Y, aún por encima, ella rechazó bailar conmigo! _

_Engels y esa novia suya, la tal Elizabeth Bloompton, estaban hablando con nosotros en una mesa. Hasta que él se levantó y la invitó a bailar. Ella se resistió, pero acabó yendo... yo me quedé solo con Weasley. Ella estaba, como siempre, con aquel montón de trapo de segunda mano a lo que ella llama ropa. _

_Ella actuaba como si yo no estuviese en la mesa! Pobre! Debía estar intentando contenerse, ya que si me mirase, caería en la tentación... Como yo soy muy generoso, la invité a bailar. Ella me echó una mirada incrédula y se empezó a reír. Yo ya estaba me estaba enfadando cuando ella, finalmente, dijo:_

_-Se ha vuelto loco, Malfoy? Eso es lo último que haría! _

_Después de algo más de cinco minutos, el silencio ya era demasiado incómodo, entonces ella decidió iniciar una conversación._

_-Bien, Malfoy, creo que no hemos comenzado con buen pie. Quiero decir, ya somos adultos, no? No podríamos actuar como personas adultas y convivir pacíficamente? _

_-Weasley, fuiste tú la que me criticó en aquellos borradores para tu trabajo sobre mi. Tu jefa, la tal Greive, me dijo que tú **tenías problemas** con la guía y a buen entendedor, le sobran las palabras. _

_¿Sabes que hizo? Se sonrrojó! Creía que hoy en día nadie se sonrojaba, pero ella se sonroja... _

_-Lo siento, Malfoy –dijo delicadamente. Una respuesta sin provocaciones? Aquello fue exquisito... _

_No me preguntes como, pero enseguida estábamos hablando sobre tonterías. Ella empezó preguntando algunas cosas sobre mí, para el trabajo, y en poco tiempo, ya hablábamos de música y cine. Todo estaba yendo muy bien cuando ella comenzó a hablar sobre un tema detestable: ecología! Como a una mujer adulta y formada le puede gustar tanto? Ella parece una de esas niñitas tontas que se plantan en el jardín y hablan con las flores!_

_-he ido a ver una película sobre ecología: Florestas (N/T: ni idea de que significa, pero es la traducción, que lo he buscao en el diccionario) y Campos. Es muy interesante... Es un film muggle, pero yo tengo ese aparato... DVD, creo que es... Cosas de mi padre! _

_-Si, se que tu padre es un idiota amante de los muggles._

_Inmediatamente, se le ensombreció la cara y se volvió ácida._

_-No puedo creer que halla pensado que tú pudieses ser legal!_

_-Yo soy legal!_

_-Tu eres la persona más irritante del mundo!_

_-Como lo sabes? Weasley, no tienes suficiente dinero para viajar por el mundo. Y, aunque lo tuvieses, no podrías conocer a todas las personas del mundo! Tu afirmación no tiene ningún fundamento! _

_Weasley solo bufó y se cruzó de brazos. No nos hablamos más hasta el final de la noche, cuando un chico la invitó a bailar. Y ella aceptó! Te puedes creer que me rechazó, y aceptó bailar con un desconocido mucho más feo que yo? Me parece que los Weasley son unos retrasados mentales... .

* * *

_

_De: Rosalie Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Donde está ese trabajo sobre Draco Malfoy? No necesitaré pegarme a tus pies para que salga la guía?

* * *

_

_De: Ginny Weasley_

_Para: Rosalie Greive_

_Puede apostar a que lo necesitará!

* * *

_

_De: Rosalie Greive_

_Para: Virgínia Weasley_

_Weasley, está siendo ana vaga para esto! Ni siquiera es capaz de esforzarse?

* * *

_

_Draco Malfoy – Una guía._

_Por Virgínia Weasley_

_Draco Malfoy pulió ciudades! Y no le importaron las tortugas, los bebés foca, y mucho menos las ballenas! Las únicas criaturas del mar que le importan a nuestro soltero ricachón son las sirenas! Y, por supuesto, solo si son bonitas!

* * *

_

_De: Ginny Weasley_

_Para: Lizie Bloompton_

_Chica... con tantas cosas se me olvidó contarte sobre la visita de la Pansy Parkinson! Parece que lo que hay entre ella y Malfoy es serio... _

_Vino ayer, como ya debes saber (esperaba poder contártelo en el Denim, pero no hubo tiempo). Te iba a encantar su manera de vestirse, pero seguro que odiarías sus facciones, un tanto caninas. En serio, esa mujer tiene un gran parecido con un buldog! Además de eso, su voz parece un latido. Ahora me pregunto ¿qué pudo ver Malfoy en ella? Quiero decir, ella es fea, antipática y late en vez de hablar! _

_-Hola querida. –Comenzó ella en un tono falso- soy Pansy parkinson, novia de Draco._

_-Hola señorita Parkinson- dije extendiendo la mano para que ella la apretase_

_-Perdone, pero no quiero contaminarme con los genes Weasley. _

_Yo simplemente sonreí aliviada (aunque estuviese muriéndome de rabia) y respondí en el mismo tono: _

_-Que bien! No necesitaré ensuciarme las manos con sus genes caninos._

_Obviamente, lo dije en voz baja (si ella lo escuchase, se marcharía! Y yo tendría que escribir el trabajo sobre Malfoy de la misma manera). A pesar de todo, ella se debió dar cuenta de que yo dije algo, porque preguntó: _

_-¿que dice? _

_-Nada... –respondí con una sonrisa falsa. _

_-Entonces, tengo una cosa muy importante que decirle! Publique en ese folleto que usted llama revista, que Draco Malfoy tiene una novia guapa, y que no está disponible. _

_No me dio tiempo a decir nada más, porque ella se dirigió a la puerta. _

_-Hasta nunca, espero. –y salió _

_¡Te lo puedes creer? Y ella ni siquiera se parece un poco a la "mujer ideal" que Malfoy quiere! Que pudo ver en ella? Será que detrás de esa cara de buldog y grosería existe una mujer dulce y sumisa? Creo que es muy difícil! Necesito aclarar eso con Malfoy. Hablando de ese idiota, se presentará aquí dentro de un rato. _

_Debo dejar de escribir ahora, he escuchado unos golpes en la puerta. Debe ser él...

* * *

_

_De: Ginny Weasley_

_Para: Lizie Bloompton_

_No era él. Solo era Bradley preguntando si podría salir con él. ¿Ese chico nunca se cansa? _

_-Hola Virginia! Te lo imaginas? Nosotros dos solos caminando por los suburbios londinenses? Yo si! Por eso quiero saber si quieres salir conmigo! Le gente puede pasear por los suburbios londinenses como yo imaginé. No sería genial? _

_Yo ya había abierto la boca para contestar cuando él continuó._

_-y para que no digas, de nuevo, que nunca saldrás sola conmigo, te regalaré algo! Y el regalo puede venir a pasear con nosotros! _

_¿Sabes que me regaló? **Un pez**! Lo digo enserio! Me dio un pececito dorado! Cogí el acuario donde estaba el animal. _

_-Gracias, Bradley. _

_-De nada, virginia. Y qué? Quieres salir conmigo y con el pez?_

_Cuando iba a abrir la boca, oí una carcajada estruendosa y desistí de decir nada. Draco Malfoy estaba parado, un poco detrás de nosotros, riéndose compulsivamente._

_Bradley debió quedar un poco avergonzado, porque salió rápido y me gritó, desde el final del corredor: _

_-después me respondes! _

_Yo acepté con la cabeza e hice un gesto para que Malfoy entrara en le sala._

_Aún recuperándose del ataque de risa, entró. Le miré, seria, y, casi de inmediato, él dejó de reírse. _

_- Y qué? Quieres salir conmigo y con el pez? –me preguntó Malfoy con su mejor voz libertina. Después, ya estaba de nuevo riéndose._

_Debería haberme enfadado, pero fue tan extraño verlo reírse de esa manera, que yo empecé a reírme. Se fue a sentar en la silla que estaba frente a mí, pero estaba tan concentrado riéndose, que se acabó "sentando en la nada" y cayendo al suelo. Yo no pude aguantarme y enseguida estaba carcajeándome. Malfoy paró de reír al caer. Él se levantó y fue se acercó a mi, que aun reía como una loca. No se como, pero de repente, yo estaba en el suelo, y él riéndose de mi! Por increíble que parezca, no me enfadé! Comencé a reírme con él. _

_-so tonto, porque hiciste eso! –pregunté entre risas, finalmente dándome cuenta de que había sido empujada. _

_-¡te estabas riendo de mi! Y no soy tonto, Weasley! –respondió enfadado. _

_Me puse seria._

_-¡si lo eres! Te caíste de bruces... Fue ridículo! –y empecé a reírme. Deberías haber visto la escena. _

_-Bien. Para ya, Weasley! Ahora te portarás como una profesional? _

_Fui parando de reír poco a poco... hasta que solo se escuchaba el silencio._

_-Ok Malfoy, empecemos. –ya me había puesto seria, y con ese aire de dura. _

_-Al fin! Ya creía que estarías riéndote de mi trasero dolorido para siempre! _

_-Trasero dolorido? –con eso, no pude contener la risa. _

_-Weasley! –me reprendió. _

_Creo que encontró todo aquello ridículo, porque apareció en su cara una sonrisita._

_-estas drogada, bebida o qué? –Preguntó Malfoy, cuando paré de reírme –Nadie puede reírse tanto, y menos por un motivo tan bestia! _

_-Fue divertido... No estoy borracha, ni drogada, ni nada de eso._

_-Genial, entonces, ya podemos trabajar? _

_-No! _

_-Por que no? _

_-porque no voy a escribir ningún trabajo sobre ti! _

_-claro que si! Por qué no? Prefieres que te despidan? _

_-Porque tu no eres el soltero millonario más codiciado del mundo mágico! –anuncié triunfante._

_-Como que no?_

_-Tu tienes novia, Malfoy! _

_-Como es que tengo una novia y no lo se, Weasley? _

_-No seas cínico! La tal Pansy Parkinson vino aquí y me lo contó todo!_

_-Por Merlín, yo no salgo con Parkinson! _

_-No fue eso lo que ella dijo... pero, que viste en ella? Hein? _

_-Nada! Simplemente porque no tiene nada interesante que mirar. _

_-como puedes ser tan grosero! –rumié._

_-Escucha, Parkinson fue solo un pasatiempo, una diversión pasajera, nada comprometedor. Yo estoy libre!_

_-Las mujeres son como un juego para ti, no? – pregunté ofendida (no por mi, sino por las pobres chicas con las que él había "jugado"). _

_-exacto, Weasley. –respondió, arrogante. _

_-Eres un monstruo! Menos mal que existen mujeres con el cerebro en su sitio, como yo, que no caen en tus jueguecitos –declaré con orgullo de mi condición de "mujer con el cerebro en su sitio"._

_-Yo no soy un monstruo, Weasley! –gritó irritado. _

_-por supuesto que si! –grité todavía más alto. _

_-no hagas ese trabajo idiota! Haz que te despidan! Yo no colaboraré más –y salió de la sala, batiendo la puerta con estruendo._

_Ahora estoy aquí, escribiendo y mirando a mi pez que todavía no tiene nombre... es increíble como él (mi pez) parece ser mucho más interesante que todos los hombres del planeta juntos! Pena que él solo sepa nadar de acá para allá en su minúsculo acuario. _

N/A¡y aquí estoy yo! Hoy yo estaba... Hum... como lo diría? Muerta de risa! Creo que eso influenció mucho a Ginny, que tubo ataques de risa agudos. Ah, apareció otro personaje original (duh, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de eso!): Bradley! Ah, y el pez, claro está. (N/T: ahora preguntaba si tenía alguien una idea para el nombre, pero ya tiene)

**MiaH, Bonequinha de Porcelana, Gabi **(Sabes quien es? jajaja) **DodôHP, Ellen-Potter, Miaka, Angelina Michelle **(vuestra gran linda querida!)**, Gi, MaryMadMalfoyAramis **(todo junto... pero que manía!)**, Sarah-Lupin-Black, Camila Konphyzck Black Slytherin, Dark Motoko Hell.**

**Y principalmente...**

A todos los que leyeran: Sin vosotros, yo no sería nada! Puedo afirmar eso con certeza! Sin vosotros yo sería como feijão sem arroz, padaria sem pão, banheiro sem vaso sanitário...!

N/A: Si, me gusta dar las gracias! Jeje.

Bien, es todo...

Besos a todos y hasta la próxima!

Lina Khane Athos

One for all and all for one!

N/T: Para los que vean "aquí no hay quien viva", (es una serie que se emite en España) Bradley no os recuerda un poco al exnovio de la pija?... .


End file.
